This invention relates to pin sights for bows, and in particular to a fiber optic pin sight.
Pin sights are often used with bows when hunting. As is known pin sights typically include a plurality of pins that are calibrated for certain distances, for example 15, 30, 50 and 100 yards. These pins are sighted on the target to obtain the proper trajectory for the arrow to be shot. In the past, the pins have typically been made of metal. However, some pin sights now use fiber optic pins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,765, for example, discloses such a sight.
Fiber optic cables are generally secured in place in a pin sight using a screw or the like which compresses the cable. When a fiber optic cable is compressed at a point, the cable can be damaged and the ability of the fiber optic cable to transmit light can thus be hindered. Obviously, if the cable is damaged and unable to transmit light efficiently, the pin sight will not be operable. On the other hand, if the cable is not securely set in the sight, it can accidentally be moved. The cables are calibrated to correspond to specific distances. If the cable is moved relative to its mount, the fiber optic cable will be out of calibration. This would be true even if the cable's mount did not move. It is therefore desirable to firmly hold the cable in place without unduly compressing the fiber optic cable.